Secured and Broken (traduction)
by Littleredberry
Summary: C'est une traduction de l'OS de periwinkle-eyes, en espérant que ça vous plaira.


**Bonjour à tous! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce site, et je commence donc par une traduction de la fiction "Secured and Broken" de periwinkle-eyes qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire son texte ^^ . Je trouvais cette fiction vraiment belle. C'est du AoKaga, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Allez jeter un œil à ces fictions, elles sont excellentes.**

 **Disclaimer: évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais j'y travaille.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Il tombait une pluie torrentielle. Le gris habituel des routes était remplacé par un gris plus sombre, à cause du rideau d'eau qui tombait et qui changeait sa couleur. Fini le ciel bleu, désormais d'une couleur sombre, grisonnante. Foudre et tonnerre prenaient le pouvoir sur les rayons du soleil. C'était un jour sombre, et la météo n'arrangeait vraiment rien pour moi.

Le bus avait vingt minutes de retard et je suis là, assis à l'arrêt, seul et me noyant, me morfondant, dans mes sentiments mélancoliques. Je tenais mon téléphone dans une main, où une certaine page web était ouverte. Je savais que ça arrivait. Je l'attendais plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je l'ai prédit avant. Je suis celui qui lui a donné le plus grand sourire que je pouvais faire à ce moment là. Je suis celui qui lui a dit que j'irai bien. Il m'a regardé, et ses yeux me signifiaient qu'il savait clairement que j'étais en train de mentir.

Un bruit me tira soudainement de mes pensées, et je vis le bus arriver devant moi. J'ai couru à l'intérieur pour prendre le siège tout au fond. J'ai appuyé ma tête sur le dossier, et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Scène typique, je sais. Très cliché mais, maintenant, c'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de sortir de mes pensées et l'image rapide des immeubles dehors avec toute cette pluie glissant sur la vitre du bus est suffisante pour m'apaiser.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans un quartier plus calme. Je devais normalement y être en seulement une minute, mais j'ai pris mon temps pour marcher, alors j'en ai mis cinq. Je me tenais devant un immeuble très moderne. Il était énorme et la façade elle-même était prestigieuse, fallait être riche pour vivre ici. J'entrais dans l'immeuble et empruntais l'ascenseur, et appuyais sur le numéro cinq, souhaitant silencieusement que la cabine s'élève plus lentement. Je ne veux pas arriver maintenant, parce que arriver signifie que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années ne deviendra plus rien, à part de tristes souvenirs.

Mais le temps ne veut pas s'arrêter pour moi. Il ne s'arrête pour personne et je suis là, me tenant devant une porte blanche, avec mon cœur battant fortement dans ma poitrine et mes larmes sur le point de couler. Mais il est fort pour nous deux. Je dois être fort aussi. Me rassurant, j'entrais le mot de passe de la porte avec le cœur lourd. Je pénétrais dans la pièce, et un homme en sweat gris et pantalon noir m'accueilli avec le plus incroyable sourire que j'ai pus voir de toute ma vie. J'ai souris. Depuis le début, son sourire à toujours été contagieux.

"Taiga!"

Il m'appela et couru vers moi avec ses bras grands ouverts. Il m'attira dans un câlin qui me coupa le souffle, et je pouvais ressentir le désespoir en lui. C'est ce qu'on est. Au lieu d'être tristes, blessés et perdus, on prétend que tout va bien. On essaye de cacher chaque blessure comme par magie, parce que notre vie est une une autre histoire tragique.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son torse, et inspirais son odeur musquée. J'ai toujours adoré son gel douche. La senteur elle-même est incroyable. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je veux rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

"-Comment s'est passée ta journée?" me demande-t'il en stoppant le câlin, et agrippant mes épaules. Il souriait, mais cela ne se voyait pas dans ses yeux.

"-C'était bien. L'examen d'entrée à l'université de Kuroko arrive, donc on accélère son rythme de révisions. Bonne chose, il apprend vite," j'ai dis, entrant dans le salon.

"-Daiki! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jeter tes affaires partout dans cette pièce," dis-je en soupirant et saisissant une cravate. Je ne reçu aucune réponse de sa part, je me retournais donc et je le voyais sourire tendrement, comme un ange. D'un seul coup, je me sentais timide et embarrassé. Je lui lançais un regard joueur.

"-Quoi?"

Il ricana. Sa voix profonde résonna dans l'appartement. Il s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement pour me faire face, les yeux dans les yeux.

"-Ma petite femme serait-elle en colère?"

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais mais ne pouvais empêcher mes joues de rougir. Il entoura mon visage de ses mais douces et bronzées et m'approcha de son visage. Il me regarda longuement, et embrassa mon front. J'ai failli pleurer, parce que cette sensation est l'une des millions de choses qui m'a manqué. Je sens le coin de mes yeux s'humidifier. Mes larmes commencent à couler. Il le verra. Il verra à quel point je suis triste. Il verra que je ne vais pas bien. Il verra la faiblesse que j'essaie de cacher. Il verra à quel point je suis pitoyable.

L'aura joyeuse se dissipe. Son regard est maintenant triste, mais en aussi plein de colère. Je peux le voir serrer ses poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Un peu de sueur se forme sur son front et son regard se dirige vers le sol. Je veux arrêter ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il ressent maintenant. Pour nous deux, la joie n'est pas ce qu'il reste. J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa nuque, lui offrant un câlin réconfortant. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille, son visage se cachant dans mon cou.

"-Taiga, je ne veux pas faire ça." Il murmura cette phrase, mais je pouvais l'entendre clairement. Ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Le problème cessera, mais les blessures seront toujours là.

"-On a l'air d'avoir le choix, Daiki? Je veux être égoïste. Pour une fois dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais si on agit pas, tout ira de pire en pire." C'est sans espoir d'essayer de le réconforter, je le sais, mais rien n'est plus important à ce moment-là.

Je le serre plus fort. Il pleure, maintenant. Il ne peut pas hurler sa colère, ses doutes et ses inquiétudes, alors il pleure. Ce n'était pas facile pour nous. Cela ne le sera probablement jamais. Il est l'héritier d'une grande compagnie et moi, un professeur à temps partiel le jour et tuteur la nuit. La différence est comme le paradis et la terre. Je crois, que dans ce monde, certaines choses ne peuvent pas exister.

Aujourd'hui est l'engagement officiel de Daiki à être ce que ses parent ont choisi pour lui. Apparemment, c'est pour les affaires. C'est commun, dans ce monde d'arranger des choses par un mariage. Il y a un putain d'article sur ce sujet dans chaque putain de site internet d'informations et dans chaque putain de journal. Bonne chose, sa vie personnelle est préservée. Personne ne sait où il vit et il compte bien le garder secret. C'est la dernière fois que je visiterai cet appartement. Tôt ou tard, il partira. Il partira dans maison encore plus luxueuse, avec sa vraie femme.

Ça doit être une grosse affaire pour ses parents, pour agir de cette manière. Il se bat pour ça, disant qu'il ne veut pas et qu'il se mariera avec la personne qu'il aime. Sa bataille dura un an et demi jusqu'à ce que la pression soit trop forte et que tout explose. Coups en douces et secrets sortaient de nulle part. Moi, et notre relation étions sur le point de se briser et un faux pas, et tout était révélé au monde. Les critiques risquaient de jaillir de partout, et j'avais peur. Daiki faisait tout pour me protéger de l'horreur des mauvais traitements du monde, même si cela impliquait son mariage.

"-Daiki." Je l'appelais doucement. Il ne bougea pas, mais me serra plus fort. Je le poussais gentiment et l'emmenais jusqu'au lit. Je le regardais, et voyais dans ses yeux toute la souffrance qu'il avait en lui.

"-Je suis désolé. Tu es la personne que je me suis promis de ne jamais blesser. Mais je l'ai fais. Encore et encore."

Ces mots me brisèrent encore un peu plus le cœur. Il l'est pourtant déjà bien assez. Je retenais mes larmes, car pleurer ne servirait à rien. Mais quoi que ce soit d'autre serait bien pire. Je veux le calmer, je veux lui dire des choses douces à l'oreille, je veux juste lui faire savoir que tout va bien se passer.

Seule la Génération des Miracles est au courant de notre relation, personne d'autre. Cette relation qu'il a tant protégée, de tout son pouvoir, qu'il chérissait. Je me tenais derrière et le regardais se battre avec chaque obstacle sur note route. Les médias, ses parents, la société, tout le monde, il leur faisait face alors que je restais dans son ombre.

 _"-Repose-toi. Je te protégerai."_

Ce sont les mots exacts qu'il disait et depuis, j'ai placé toute mon espérance en eux. Mais je doute que ces mots fassent quoi que ce soit maintenant.

"-Je veux me battre pour toi. Je veux montrer à tout le monde qui tu es, que je suis fier de ce que tu as fait dans ta vie et qu'être imparfait ne compte pas. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité avec moi."

Je revenais à la réalité en entendant une voix triste prononçant des mots tout aussi tristes de l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé. Il attrapa mes mains et les serra fort. Il les amena à son visage et son corps entier trembla encore. Je l'attirais dans un câlin, avec sa tête à la base de mon cou. Je le tenais plus fort. Jusqu'à la fin, je suis le seul à qui il pensait.

"-Daiki, tu m'as tout donné. Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te protéger. Laisse faire, Daiki. Peut importe ce qu'il se passera, je resterai là."

J'attrapais sa main tout en la posant sur mon cœur. Il me regarda, les yeux mi-clos, et je lui offrais le plus grand sourire que j'ai pu faire à ce moment-là.

 _"-Tu dois être blessé maintenant. Mais ça va aller. Tout se passera bien pour moi aussi et je serai toujours là."_

 ** _Voilà, vous pouvez laisser une review si ça vous a plu, ou pour la qualité de la traduction._**

 ** _Bisous à tous!_**


End file.
